


Долг, любовь и немного Конфуция

by AsianHistoricalDorama



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M, Romance, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama
Summary: Написано по заявке:«Постканон. Ха Ин Су и Чо Сон. Должность он тоже получил. Уехали подальше (возможно, в ссылку в связи с опалой отца), строят отношения. Взаимный юст (погорячее), но недоверчивость и настороженность, исчезающая при какой-то эмоциональной встряске. Романтика, со временем – ER».Только первые несколько эпизодов – еще в рамках канона: надо же было показать, как сын министра дошел до жизни такой.
Relationships: Cho Seon/Ha In Soo
Kudos: 9





	Долг, любовь и немного Конфуция

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Milena_Tori](https://milena-tori.diary.ru/)

Ха Ин Су отчетливо помнит, как увидел ее в первый раз.  
Отец сам привел его в кибан. Невместно это, сказал он тогда, чтобы сын военного министра при виде кисэн краснел, бледнел и заикался. Это же просто женщины.  
Они были похожи на стайку бабочек: яркие, разноцветные, шаловливые. Сразу же поймали его за руки, окружили смехом и тонкими ароматами, заворожили блеском глаз, и Ха Ин Су почувствовал себя дорогим гостем. И вечер, безусловно, удался. Когда же он на подгибающихся ногах вывалился поздно ночью во двор, отец как раз уже был там: видно, тоже утомился и решил вернуться домой.  
Министр – персона важная, и принимавшая его кисэн вышла проводить посетителя до ворот. Сказала что-то – издалека не услышать было, – поклонилась вежливо. А потом обернулась, Ха Ин Су увидел ее лицо – и пропал.

Он не решился спросить о ней сразу. Набрался смелости заговорить лишь через несколько дней, а отец, как услышал – расхохотался.  
– Ну нет, – сказал он сквозь смех, – до красавицы Чо Сон ты еще точно не дорос. И лучше не заглядывайся на нее. Мужчины и постарше, и поопытней тебя от нее разум теряли, да только так легко ее не получишь. Пригляди себе кого попроще и не забивай голову глупостями.

Долгий вечер в хорошем кибане – удовольствие не из дешевых. И пусть отец назначил ему неплохое содержание, а все же нечасто пока Ин Су может себе позволить такое. И гостеприимный порог он впервые после того дня переступает не без трепета: а ну как все же получится увидеть ее?  
Его узнают, ему радуются, но когда Ин Су пытается узнать о так восхитившей его знаменитой кисэн, девицы ахают и закатывают глаза.  
– Ну-у, молодой господин, – с наигранной обидой надув подкрашенные губки, тянет одна из них, – и вы туда же. Нет-нет, у вас никак не получится: Чо Сон сама выбирает, с кем ей видеться.  
И действительно – не получается. И на следующий раз тоже. И потом снова. Но в конце концов он – случайно! – сталкивается с ней у книжной лавки. И ему кажется, что он выглядит решительно и смело, когда говорит ей: позволишь ли встретиться с тобой сегодня вечером?  
Чо Сон улыбается, но за обманчиво мягкой улыбкой ее Ин Су чувствует едва уловимую снисходительность. И вдруг как будто видит себя ее глазами: не взрослый мужчина – воспылавший желанием мальчишка, всего-то. И голос ее льется горячим медом, но слова жестоки: боюсь, молодой господин, ваш отец не одобрит этого…

И ведь она права, с горечью думает Ин Су. Да и нечего ему дать ей сейчас, кроме восхищения, а этого добра ей и без него хватает. Но когда-нибудь все изменится, и своенравная красавица Чо Сон посмотрит на него совсем по-другому.

…Любовь? Вот еще, глупости какие! Он просто хочет получить эту женщину – и рано или поздно обязательно получит.

***

Ха Ин Су думал, что уже знает вкус ревности… как же он ошибался!  
А ведь так все хорошо начиналось. Он здорово повеселился, придумывая это задание: ну ведь понятно же, что выполнить его невозможно. Уж если на него, старшекурсника и главу студенческого совета Сонгюнгвана, Чо Сон даже не смотрит, первогодкам-то и вовсе ловить нечего. Возможно, стоило бы подсунуть его Ли Сон Чжуну: этот насквозь правильный зануда и в кибане-то ни разу не был, наверное. Было бы забавно посмотреть, как он набирается решимости переступить порог веселого дома. Но и так, впрочем, тоже хорошо: его сосед по комнате, тощий нахальный юнец, однозначно не справится. И купание в пруду пойдет ему на пользу, да. Глядишь, и научится старших уважать.

Когда этот мелкий поганец невозмутимо подает на вытянутых руках сорочку из тончайшей ткани, дар речи на миг теряют едва ли не все. И можно было бы сказать, что он обманывает, но – вышивка не оставляет на это ни единого шанса. Изящные стежки рисуют яркие пионы, цветы Чо Сон; всему городу о них известно. И мало того: рядом с ними начертанные легкой рукой иероглифы складываются в поэтические строки. Стихи о… ночи удовольствий? Той, что Чо Сон разделила с… Да чем же заслужил такую милость этот… этот малолетний недомерок?!

…Любовь? Еще чего не хватало! Просто возмущение несправедливостью. Самая знаменитая красавица столицы должна одаривать своим вниманием того, кто этого достоин, а не какое-то недоразумение, даже на мужчину толком не похожее!

***

Он и не думал, что такое может быть, но – сегодня впервые Ха Ин Су совсем не рад появлению Чо Сон.  
На турнире лучников ему нужно удержать голову холодной, а сердце – спокойным. И не только ради того, чтобы поставить на место зарвавшихся обитателей второй комнаты. Он стремится доказать – им, остальным студентам, даже самому королю – что вся эта чушь про политическое согласие и единство целей не стоит и мелкой монетки. Вот только сохранять хладнокровие, зная, что эта женщина пришла вовсе не ради него, – гораздо сложнее. И ведь недоброе предчувствие его не обманывает. У всех на глазах она заявляет: «Мое сердце принадлежит вам», вот только смотрит она в глаза тому, кого глава студенческого совета прежде и в кошмарном сне не смог бы представить соперником.  
У него оставался еще шанс размазать этого выскочку в финале – хоть так поквитаться за пережитый позор. Но перед последним выстрелом мелькнуло вдруг: а ведь она сейчас желает ему, Ха Ин Су, поражения. Дрогнувшие не вовремя пальцы, сорвавшаяся слишком рано стрела – и восторженные вопли всех тех, кто еще пару часов назад уверял его: да вы непременно победите, как же иначе-то?  
И даже разозлиться на нее не получается. Сам виноват.

…Любовь? Ай, да провались оно все, ну сколько можно врать самому себе? Так и есть: он, Ха Ин Су, влюблен без памяти – в кисэн! В женщину, что прежде служила другим мужчинам. В ту, что до сих пор – он знает точно – принимает на ложе его собственного отца. В ту, что публично унизила его, признавшись в любви к его противнику. И ведь в финальном состязании он именно этому паршивцу проиграл, вот где позорище-то…  
И можно, наверное, найти способ повлиять на нее: все ж кисэн, а не королевская дочь. Те, кто живет в кибане, для того и нужны, чтоб радовать мужчин не только приятной беседой. И временами желание добиться все-таки этой женщины – хотя бы раз! – становится просто нестерпимым, и он почти готов совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Вот только от мыслей таких самому же потом становится мерзко. 

Этим вечером он в первый и единственный раз напился до неприличного состояния.  
Не помогло.

***

Конфуцианское учение гласит: сыновнее послушание есть высший долг и главная добродетель. Блестящий ученик Сонгюнгвана, глава студенческого совета, знаток трудов Конфуция молодой господин Ха Ин Су всегда был почтительным сыном. Так что ему и в голову не приходит сейчас мешать отцу ловить несносную девчонку, что прикидывалась студентом их университета. Ну, разве что любопытно немного: кому же военный министр поручил привести ту, что скрывалась под именем Ким Юн Сика? Кому отец доверяет настолько? А хотя – какая разница? Если поручение дано, оно будет выполнено: военный министр – не тот человек, которого можно ослушаться.  
А потом Ин Су слышит знакомый голос, и земля едва не уходит у него из-под ног. Он ведь как никто другой знает: в этой женщине упрямства столько, что она-то как раз и может взбунтоваться.  
– Я больше не подчиняюсь вам, – говорит Чо Сон, и непривычно холодные ноты звучат в ее голосе. – И планам вашим я помешаю.

В мужской одежде и с мечом за спиной, с небрежно заколотыми волосами, без следа краски на лице – да можно ли было представить знаменитую кисэн в таком виде? Совершенно неприлично женщине так выглядеть, а уж подобным тоном разговаривать… Позор и безобразие!  
…Да что ж такое-то, в отчаянии думает Ха Ин Су, ну почему она – даже сейчас – все равно невыносимо прекрасна?

Меч с тихим звоном покидает ножны и словно становится продолжением ее руки. И Чо Сон крутится маленьким темным вихрем, раскидывая противников, а Ин Су смотрит – и понимает: их все равно слишком много, ей не справиться. И ясно сразу, что она сама это знает: не победить Чо Сон пришла – хотя бы задержать, насколько хватит сил, и для нее не важно уже, что там будет дальше с ней. Защищает она вовсе не себя.  
Она не раз отвергала его.  
Она определенно и недвусмысленно предпочла ему другого.  
Что бы он ни сделал, ее чувства от этого вряд ли изменятся.  
Но Ха Ин Су видит, как ее окружают солдаты, и думает: если он позволит причинить вред этой женщине – сам себе станет противен.

– Прочь с дороги, – цедит сквозь зубы военный министр, но в глазах его на миг мелькает растерянность. Ну как же так: сын, который всегда вел себя достойно и почтительно, вдруг идет наперекор отцовской воле из-за какой-то… какой-то кисэн! Нет, мальчишка непременно одумается и вспомнит, в чем его долг, как же иначе, и калечить его все же не стоит. Но и позволить этот бунт – немыслимо! Солдаты, впрочем, не так уж глупы, и сына военного министра слишком сильно бить не будут. А вот обнаглевшую девчонку и тех двоих оболтусов еще, что явились на помощь – да пусть хоть совсем прибьют на месте, вот уж кого совершенно не жалко…

***

– Почему вы вмешались?  
Чо Сон сидит на краю каменной ограды, устало сложив руки на коленях, и старательно рассматривает землю под ногами – лишь бы не встретиться с ним взглядом.  
Она ведь понимала, на что шла, и была готова к худшему, но все повернулось совсем не так. И тот, кто молча устроился сейчас рядом с ней, едва касаясь плечом ее плеча, тоже оказался… другим. Настырный избалованный мальчишка, для которого «я хочу», казалось, заслонило собой весь свет: сколько же раз она ему отказывала, а он все равно возвращался. И в минуту опасности выдернул ее из-под чужого клинка и заслонил собой: ну кто бы мог подумать, что он пойдет ради нее против собственного отца, грозного и почти всесильного военного министра?

– Тебе ведь известно, кто на самом деле Ким Юн Сик, верно? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Ин Су. – И даже зная это, ты все равно вмешалась. Почему?  
– Я не могла допустить, чтобы она пострадала, – откликается Чо Сон чуть слышно. Ха Ин Су тихо хмыкает.  
– Ну, вот ты и ответила, – говорит он. – Я тоже не мог позволить им навредить тебе.  
– Я благодарна вам, – помолчав, произносит она, – но меня печалит то, что у вас теперь будут неприятности. Господин министр не простит неповиновения.  
– Ты не о том думаешь, – недовольно морщится Ин Су. – Вот кого он точно не простит, так это тебя. Нельзя тебе оставаться в столице. Не хочешь уехать со мной?

Чо Сон так удивляется, что вскидывает голову и все же встречается с ним глазами. И сейчас в его взгляде не осталось уже и следа той тяжелой злости, с которой он смотрел на военного министра. Только спокойная усталость и – где-то совсем в глубине – тень надежды.  
– Мне уже сказали по секрету, куда отправят после выпуска, – объясняет он. – Провинция Чолладо. Буду управляющим одного из малых уездов. Довольно скромная должность, конечно, но для начала не так и плохо. Главное – далеко отсюда, а тебе именно это и необходимо.  
– Молодой господин, – со вздохом говорит кисэн, – ну зачем это вам? Я ведь по-прежнему не готова ответить на ваши чувства, вы же понимаете …  
– А я и не прошу об этом, – ровно произносит Ин Су в ответ. – Просто хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности. И я даю слово, что не буду ни к чему принуждать тебя. Мне не интересно взятое силой.  
– Позвольте мне подумать, – помедлив, говорит Чо Сон. – Это слишком важное решение, чтобы я могла принять его сразу.

***

Собирается уезжать из столицы Ха Ин Су далеко не в безоблачном настроении. Отца, к счастью, выпустили из-под стражи, но министром ему больше не быть. Официально – по причине нездоровья, но последняя лягушка в городском пруду знает: это – опала. И хотя правитель все повернул так, что даже поимка той притворщицы не спасла бы положение, глава семьи Ха по-прежнему изволит гневаться на непочтительного сына за вмешательство. Еще и свадьба дочери с Ли Сон Чжуном расстроилась, и это тоже – как пощечина. Первый министр, видите ли, решил позволить сыну выбрать себе жену по сердцу, и Ха Ин Су догадывается, кого именно этот насквозь правильный зануда желает назвать своей. И это почти смешно.

И удивительно еще, что король не наказал весь клан. В прежние времена казнили бы всех, да и дело с концом. Но ректор сказал ему, пряча сочувствие во взгляде: Сонгюнгван отдал вам несколько лет, вы – один из лучших наших выпускников. Позволить всем нашим и вашим усилиям бесполезно пропасть – это излишне расточительно. Его величество мудр и милостив, он предоставляет вам шанс загладить вину вашего отца и заслужить прощение для вашей семьи. Начнете с шестого ранга, а уж дальнейшее зависит только от вас.

Ссора с отцом причиняет боль, но все же он не сожалеет о том, что сделал. «Ты впервые поступаешь как человек», – бросил ему Гёль О, прежде чем кинуться в драку с солдатами, и в насмешливом голосе его мелькнула отчетливая нотка одобрения. И вот не то чтобы мнение Бешеной Лошади так уж сильно заботило Ин Су, но ведь и правда же. Это был первый раз, когда он думал не о долге перед родом и не о личной выгоде, а о том, что совсем по-другому важно. И пускай Чо Сон так и не ответила на его предложение, да и просто не пришла хотя бы попрощаться, но он, по крайней мере, мог надеяться, что с ней все в порядке.  
Он не выдержал, конечно, заглянул накануне отъезда в кибан.  
– Прошу простить, молодой господин, – со вздохом сказала ему одна из кисэн, – но нам нечем вас порадовать. Чо Сон заплатила за удаление ее имени из реестра и исчезла, и никто из нас не знает, где она сейчас.  
Ну что ж, подумал тогда Ха Ин Су, он и не верил почти. Он не был ее выбором раньше – видимо, не станет и теперь. Ладно… лишь бы жива была и невредима.

Стук в дверь не застигает его врасплох. Все же утро не такое уж и раннее, он и сам уже собирался спуститься в общий зал постоялого двора, позавтракать да и отправиться в дорогу. Странно, разве что: кому бы он мог понадобиться? И Ха Ин Су отодвигает засов – и с растерянным вздохом отступает на шаг.  
Она выглядит точно так же, как в тот день: в дорожной мужской одежде, с мечом за спиной. Только взгляд совсем другой. Она ведь не кисэн теперь, понимает он вдруг. И пусть выбор жизненного пути у чосонской женщины довольно скуден, но вот именно эта женщина, похоже, свой выбор уже сделала, потому и сомнений в ее глазах больше нет.  
– Простите, что потревожила так рано, молодой господин, – церемонно произносит Чо Сон, и едва заметная улыбка вздрагивает в уголках ее губ. – По-прежнему ли вы желаете, чтобы я сопровождала вас?  
Опасаясь, что голос подведет его, Ин Су молча кивает в ответ.  
– Моя лошадь оседлана, – говорит бывшая кисэн, и улыбка ее становится явной. – Я готова отправиться в путь вместе с вами. 

…Паланкин на въезде в Хэнам они все же нанимают.  
– Не стоит, – говорит Чо Сон с заметной усмешкой, – вот так сразу пугать провинцию вооруженной женщиной. Решат еще, что вы намерены все местные традиции разрушить…  
Вещей с собой у нее немного, но среди них все же находится традиционная женская одежда. Никакой вычурной яркости: сдержанные цвета, скромная вышивка – правда, ткань дорогая, и сшито все очень аккуратно. Надо же, думает Ин Су, а ведь такой он ее тоже еще не видел. В этом одеянии Чо Сон и впрямь выглядит так, как подобает женщине государственного чиновника. И пусть они не делят ложе по-настоящему, да что там, он и не коснулся ее за время пути ни разу, но можно хотя бы представить, что она – его. В сладости иллюзии прячется немного горечи, конечно, но даже это – намного больше того, на что он прежде надеялся.

***

Дом им выделили маленький. Пусть и не такой, как у простолюдинов, где кроме спальни с кухней и террасы больше ничего нет, но и не жилище богатого аристократа с его обязательным делением на женскую и мужскую половины, просторными залами и высокими балконами. Всего-то одна общая комната, пара спален, кухня, крошечная купальня и две каморки для слуг. Ни нарочитого изящества кибана, ни сдержанной роскоши поместья семьи Ха: все очень просто и незатейливо. Но следили за хозяйством хорошо, это видно: и комнаты как следует отмыты, и постели чистые, и на немногочисленной мебели – ни пылинки. И двор выметен на совесть, а на деревьях нет сухих веток. Кажется, со слугами им повезло, думает Чо Сон. Их всего двое, правда: немолодой, но еще крепкий мужчина – невысокий, круглолицый, добродушный – и его сестра, женщина неясного возраста и строгого вида. С другой стороны, а зачем их здесь больше-то? 

Ха Ин Су явно не в восторге, конечно: все же сын и наследник военного министра привык к другой жизни. Не жалуется, впрочем: сам ведь согласился. Да и в его положении не привередничать – радоваться надо, что за отцовские дела вся семья не пострадала. Но для Чо Сон это первый дом, где она будет пусть не женой – но все же хозяйкой, и ей тут, пожалуй, нравится. Красоты потом и добавить можно, но даже и так, как есть – уже хорошо.

– Нас предупредили, что вы прибудете сегодня к вечеру, – поклонившись, говорит служанка. – Ужин готов, вода для купальни греется.  
– Подавай, – коротко кивает ей Ин Су. Та управляется быстро, и, расставив на столе тарелки и чайник с чашками, тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Махнув рукой Чо Сон, он устраивается за столом, и женщина молча садится напротив. Наливает ему чай, аккуратно придвигает чашку.  
– Здесь не слишком-то роскошно, – не поднимая глаз, говорит Ин Су, – но с чего-то же надо начинать. Жалование мне положили небольшое, но на самое необходимое, полагаю, хватит.  
– Чиновник шестого ранга, – рассудительно произносит Чо Сон, – это не так уж и плохо, молодой господин. Вы ведь понимаете, что управлять хотя бы малым уездом – задача непростая. Сонгюнгван дает прекрасное образование, но все же настоящий опыт ничем не заменить, и сейчас у вас есть возможность научиться многому и при этом показать себя с лучшей стороны.  
– Ты права, – откликается он, и женщина прячет улыбку, уловив облегчение в его голосе. – Даже если это путь в тысячу ли, его можно пройти шаг за шагом.

***

Сонгюнгван приучил его к ранним подъемам, и Ха Ин Су легко просыпается на рассвете. Умывается чуть подогретой водой, облачается в положенное по рангу синее одеяние. У служанки лицо сонное – отвыкла, видно, вставать вместе с первыми лучами – но завтрак она выставляет споро. Неожиданно бодрая с утра Чо Сон с привычным изяществом опускается за стол напротив Ин Су: по меркам кибана-то сейчас еще неприлично рано, но раз уж она разделила жилище с государственным чиновником, придется переучиваться…

Прежде чем уйти, он зовет ее за собой, отодвигает ширму, отпирает скрытый за ней шкаф.  
– Здесь хранятся деньги на хозяйство, – говорит Ин Су, кивнув на полный монет кошель, лежащий на полке. – Я понятия не имею, что там надо, и сколько это стоит, поэтому используй, как будет нужно. Слугам можешь приказывать смело, я велел им слушаться тебя во всем. Только в город одна не выходи – дождись меня, я провожу.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – с легкой улыбкой отвечает Чо Сон, – я справлюсь. Удачного вам дня, молодой господин. 

Вложив ключ от шкафа ей в руку, господин чиновник шестого ранга Ха Ин Су отправляется к месту службы принимать дела.  
Чо Сон продевает ленту в кольцо на ключе, вешает его на шею, прячет под одеждой.  
Когда фигурный кусочек металла касается кожи, Чо Сон кажется, что он все еще хранит тепло мужской ладони.

***

В первый день Ха Ин Су возвращается домой поздно. Устало ополаскивает лицо и руки, садится за стол. Чо Сон сама расставляет тарелки, разливает по чашкам чай. Ин Су понимает вдруг, что страшно голоден, но старается все же есть аккуратно: не хватало еще выглядеть в глазах этой женщины торопливым невоспитанным юнцом.

– Как у вас все прошло? – мягко спрашивает Чо Сон, когда он завершает трапезу.  
Вообще-то, не женское это дело – чиновничьи дела обсуждать, и в доме его отца никому и в голову бы не пришло такое. Но Ха Ин Су чувствует, что нотки интереса в ее голосе звучат искренне. И он слишком рад этому вниманию, чтобы оставить ее слова без ответа.  
– Лучше, чем я ожидал, – задумчиво произносит он. – Конечно, за последний месяц все слегка пришло в запустение, потому что мой предшественник тяжело заболел и вынужден был снять шелковый наряд. Но прежде он делал работу хорошо, и в документах полный порядок. Мне нужно только разобрать поскорее накопившиеся за время его отсутствия прошения… там иногда такие забавные попадаются! С чем только не приходят люди, мне бы самому такое просто не сочинить никогда…  
– А вы записывайте самые любопытные, – улыбаясь, предлагает Чо Сон. – Потом когда-нибудь книгу воспоминаний составите.  
– Я подумаю над этим, – тихо смеется Ин Су. И пересказывает ей самые необычные случаи, и делится тем, как разрешил сложные вопросы. И с недоверчивым удовольствием ловит тень одобрения в ее глазах.  
– Вот не зря вы так долго и усердно учились, – говорит она наконец. – Теперь вы сможете достойно проявить себя. Но сейчас вам необходим отдых, молодой господин, завтра снова будет важный день.  
Ее теплые пальцы на миг касаются его ладони, а дальше она легко поднимается на ноги и уходит в свою комнату. Ин Су растерянно смотрит ей вслед, потом переводит взгляд на руку.  
Это первый раз, когда Чо Сон сама прикоснулась к нему.

***

Когда Ха Ин Су выходит из дверей кибана, небо уже затянуто темнотой с редкими серебряными проблесками первых звезд. И вокруг уже нет никого, и ночная прохлада спокойно плывет по пустынным улицам. Совсем поздно – и в доме его, наверное, давно спят.  
Не сказать, что ему так уж хотелось идти сюда. Но когда уважаемые люди города приглашают нового главу уезда провести вечер в приятном обществе и познакомиться получше – отказываться невежливо и недальновидно. А потому Ха Ин Су послал домой слугу с запиской, чтоб не ждали к ужину, и отправился налаживать связи. Ну а где ж еще может собраться большая мужская компания, как не в доме кисэн?

И, в общем, все прошло неплохо. Подобных людей он привык видеть в отцовском поместье и примерно представлял, как с ними разговаривать: он ведь сын министра, а не крестьянин, и к стезе чиновника его готовили. Правильная смесь уверенности и уважения – все же они старше годами – и его приняли пусть и не совсем как своего, но вполне доброжелательно. И девицам местным он понравился, и ему даже намекали мягко, что не прочь бы и продолжить приятное общение, но… Раньше Ха Ин Су не отказался бы, а вот сегодня так и не удалось никому привлечь его. И он отговорился усталостью – мол, непривычна пока такая ответственная работа, – и чуть позже незаметно удалился. 

Дом встретил его погашенными огнями и тишиной. Видно, и впрямь все уснули, и это вдруг отозвалось разочарованием. Хотя чего он ждал, спрашивается? Время-то какое уже…  
Вынырнувший откуда-то из тени слуга кланяется молча, задвигает засов на воротах. Ну да, действительно: кто же на ночь двери-то без присмотра оставляет? Надо бы ему помощника нанять, мимоходом думает Ха Ин Су, а то единственный охранник в доме – это как-то несерьезно.

Стоило бы сразу лечь спать, конечно. Он пообещал Чо Сон, что утром в свой первый свободный от службы день пойдет с ней на рынок, а по опыту таких прогулок с младшей сестрой… ох, вот где испытание похуже государственного экзамена. И легче все это переносить на свежую голову. Но Ха Ин Су чувствует, что пахнет от него не только вином – и сам выпил, пусть и немного, и на рукав ему слегка плеснули, кажется, – но и чем-то сладким, нежным, беспокоящим. И есть в этом что-то странно неуместное, и ему хочется смыть этот чужой запах, и Ха Ин Су решительно направляется в купальню. Даже если вода уже остыла – ничего, он не хрупкая барышня, ополоснуться и в прохладной можно. 

Дверь купальни он распахивает настежь, не ожидая никого там встретить – и замирает на пороге.  
Ни разу прежде он не видел Чо Сон нагой и мог только догадываться, какая красота прячется под многослойными яркими одеждами. Зато сейчас, несмотря на полумрак, разглядел немедленно и до боли отчетливо. И все ее тело – легкое, тонкое, ладное; и капельки воды на золотистой в свете свечи коже. И длинные, окутавшие плечи шелковым облаком волосы, и приоткрывшиеся в изумлении губы. И глаза ее – огромные, темные… и мелькнувшую в них растерянность, мгновенно отрезвившую его. И Ха Ин Су заставляет себя отвести взгляд.  
– Одевайся, – говорит он тихо и бесцветно, – я подожду снаружи.

…Кисэн не привыкать к желанию в мужских глазах, и во взгляде Ха Ин Су оно тоже угадывается сразу: тяжелое, отчаянное, жадное. И Чо Сон захлестывает странным чувством, в котором горечь осознания – ведь не удержится же! – смешивается с непонятным волнением. Но потом он отступает, закрывает за собой дверь – и краска стыда заливает ее щеки. Они ведь не первый день живут под одной крышей, и ни разу Ха Ин Су не дал ей повода усомниться в твердости его обещания. А она подумала о нем плохо…  
Чо Сон вытирается торопливо, накидывает нижнее платье, затягивает завязки. Осторожно выскальзывает из купальни. Коридор в этой части дома – слишком узкий, и хотя Ин Су стоит у самой стены, ей все же приходится пройти вплотную к нему. И этого мгновения рядом с ним ей хватает, чтобы узнать запах, от которого как-то разом слабеют колени. Так пахнет в кибане: та, что провела там столько лет, никогда не ошибется в этом.  
И ведь не ее это дело, где именно молодой господин Ха коротал свой вечер. Да и не был он там ни с кем, это же видно: нет в нем той ленивой сытости, что бывает у мужчин после женской ласки. И все же от запаха этого – тонкого, сладкого, стойкого – ей почему-то становится холодно.  
Но Чо Сон решительно запрещает себе думать о том, почему.

***

Что прогуливаться по городу с Чо Сон – это вовсе не то же самое, что сопровождать неугомонную сестрицу и ее шумных подружек, Ха Ин Су понимает быстро. Новость о его назначении уже всем известна, и временами его даже узнают на улицах: поглядывают любопытно, здороваются вежливо. Спутница же его не трещит без умолку, а быстро и деловито находит дорогу, выбирает всяческое нужное для хозяйства: посуду, свечи, какие-то средства в маленьких запечатанных горшках. Что-то берет сразу, где-то торгуется и вообще чувствует себя, похоже, так уверенно, словно живет в этом городе не первый месяц. 

И Ха Ин Су понимает: а ведь Чо Сон не просто украшала собой мужские беседы. Кибан – то же поместье, пусть и маленькое, и бывшая кисэн отлично знает, как вести дом. Покупает она не так уж и много, но гора свертков все-таки растет, и Чо Сон, глянув на загруженного слугу, говорит: вот сейчас еще к торговцу тканями зайдем – и на сегодня достаточно.

Странно, но она не что-то дорогое и красивое ищет, а выбирает большой отрез простого добротного полотна темного цвета. В ответ на удивление Ин Су – зачем тебе вдруг? – улыбается краешками губ.  
– Слуги получают небольшое жалование, – говорит она мягко, – но обеспечивать их едой и одеждой – обязанность хозяев дома. А люди, которые служат управляющему уездом, должны выглядеть достойно. Ткань у них теперь будет, сошьют себе новую одежду сами.

Эта покупка и впрямь оказывается последней, Чо Сон даже мимо лавки с драгоценностями проходит, не взглянув и мельком. А Ин Су осознает вдруг: волосы-то она теперь собирает в обычную женскую прическу, закрепляя незатейливо гладкой шпилькой. И почему-то это кажется неправильным, и он ловит ее за руку и кивает на дверь: давай-ка зайдем.  
Он не ждал ничего особенного – все же не столица – но украшения оказываются хороши, а одна из шпилек и вовсе привлекает внимание сразу. Сдержанное изящество серебра, безупречная красота нефрита: просто, строго – и довольно дорого. И совершенно не подходит для кисэн, у тех-то драгоценности разноцветные и вычурные. Нет, такие шпильки покупают женам и наложницам, и Ха Ин Су вдруг очень хочется сделать этой женщине именно такой подарок. 

Он касается пальцами прохладного металла, кладет украшение на ладонь, оборачивается к Чо Сон. И та читает в его глазах не сказанное вслух: позволишь другим считать тебя моей? И опускает ресницы, и принимает шпильку из его рук. Поворачивается к зеркалу, ловко меняет в прическе скромное дерево на изысканное серебро. Торговец расцветает улыбкой, кланяется признательно: вы сделали прекрасный выбор, молодой господин!  
Чо Сон смотрит на свое отражение и думает: надо же, как причудливо иногда сбываются желания.

***

Послушной нормам конфуцианской морали приличной женщине не подобает разгуливать по улицам. Ей следует оставаться дома, на женской половине, чтобы и самой не подвергаться искушениям, и окружающим достойным горожанам их не создавать. Но Ха Ин Су и в голову не приходит запирать Чо Сон. Нет, пока он на службе, она и сама не выбирается за ворота. Но не потому, что чего-то боится, а просто – надо же поберечь репутацию господина управляющего малым уездом. Зато в свободные дни Ин Су уже привычно идет вместе с ней в город, слегка шокируя тем самым местных аристократов.  
– Надо же, какие странные в столице порядки, – говорит ему один из тех, с кем он время от времени встречается за чашей вина. – И не боитесь такую красавицу из дома выпускать? А если вдруг кто-нибудь… э-э…  
Ин Су вспоминает Чо Сон в мужской одежде и с мечом в руке и с трудом удерживается от несвоевременной усмешки. Да уж, о таком здесь лучше не рассказывать…  
– Если кто-нибудь «э-э», – невозмутимо отвечает молодой господин Ха, – полагаю, она просто заколет его шпилькой и снова вернется к вышиванию.  
Лицо его собеседника становится поистине неописуемым.

Впрочем, вышивание – не единственное занятие Чо Сон. Чтение, музыка, рисование и прочая там каллиграфия – скучать этой женщине решительно некогда. И ведь не может же он вломиться к ней в комнату и отобрать кисть или нитку с иголкой? Зато на прогулку она всегда соглашается сразу же, и Ха Ин Су даже себе ни за что не признается, как он ждет возможности побыть с ней.

Этим утром он предлагает ей: а пойдем к морю? Говорят, там красиво.  
Чо Сон собирается быстро. Выходит во двор с корзиной на сгибе локтя, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд прячет лукавый блеск под ресницами.  
– Долгие прогулки по морскому берегу, – с невинной улыбкой говорит она, – крайне благотворно влияют на аппетит, молодой господин…

А на берегу и правда оказывается хорошо: тихо и чисто. В этом месте очень мелко, объясняет Ха Ин Су, поэтому рыбаки сюда не подплывают. И дно каменистое, купаться тоже неудобно, вот никто и не приходит. Зато посидеть и послушать волны и ветер – самое то.  
Чо Сон расстилает на камне прихваченное с собой маленькое покрывало, садится и жестом предлагает мужчине присоединиться к ней. Достает из корзины рисовую лепешку, протягивает ему.

Надо же, думает Ха Ин Су, как странно все повернулось. Еще недавно он и не предполагал, что окажется так далеко от столицы. Мог ведь рассчитывать на место при дворе: уж не сразу министром, разумеется, но для должности повыше рангом, чем сейчас, его знаний хватило бы, да и происхождение позволяло. А то, что назначили ему – это практически ссылка, но в неспешной провинциальной жизни, оказывается, есть своя прелесть. Хотя – и это он отчетливо понимает – именно разделившая с ним кров женщина позволяет ему чувствовать себя в этой глуши… счастливым? 

Чо Сон завершает трапезу раньше, спускается к воде одна. Море совсем тихое, и редкие волны осторожно ластятся к ее ногам, трогают мелкими брызгами подол ее платья.  
– Так спокойно сегодня, – говорит она задумчиво. – И волн так мало, вода почти гладкая. «Свитки из шелка развернуты морем»…  
– Юн Сон До, верно? – откликается Ин Су. – Его ведь как раз в Хэнам когда-то выслали?  
– На край мира, да, – тихо смеется Чо Сон. – Никакой суеты и придворных интриг, идеальное место, чтобы размышлять о жизни и стихи складывать… Не думала, что вы его читали, сторонникам конфуцианства он обычно не слишком нравится.  
Ха Ин Су вспоминает, как увидел имя этого автора на книге в руках Чо Сон, когда после многих безуспешных попыток встретить поразившую его красавицу-кисэн столкнулся с ней случайно у книжной лавки. Он ведь нарочно заглянул туда снова на следующий день и купил такую же книгу. А вдруг да выпадет возможность опять заговорить с этой женщиной – так почему бы и не о поэзии?  
Вот только ей он, конечно же, об этом не расскажет.  
– Всесторонне образованные государственные чиновники, – безмятежно говорит Ин Су, – изучают не только Конфуция. 

Он поднимается на ноги, подходит к ней, останавливается за спиной: совсем рядом, но не прикасаясь. Смотрит, как ветер играет выбившимися из ее прически прядками, ловит едва уловимый цветочный аромат от ее волос. И ему вдруг остро хочется вынуть из них все шпильки, расплести ее косы, поймать ладонями их шелковистую тяжесть. Так нельзя – уж на улице точно – и он не сделает этого, но как же невыносимо сложно удержаться… 

…Он стоит за ее спиной молча и так близко, что Чо Сон чувствует его дыхание. И впервые, пожалуй, ей хочется прислониться к этому мужчине, ощутить его тепло. И она почти готова сделать этот шаг – и все же не решается: слишком хрупко пока еще то, что начинает просыпаться в ее сердце.

***

– У меня для тебя подарок, – говорит Ха Ин Су, и на стол перед Чо Сон ложится книга.  
Конфуцианская мораль считает учение излишним для женщины. Ее традиционный удел – вести хозяйство в доме и радовать мужа послушанием, а все остальное ей незачем. И есть какая-то грустная ирония в том, что жемчужины литературы чаще доступны кисэн, чем благородным девицам. Женщина в кибане должна уметь развлечь посетителя приятной беседой – так не о платьях же с украшениями ей рассуждать, какому мужчине это интересно слушать? Изящное стихосложение, красивая музыка, волнующий танец – искусства, которым приличных барышень зачастую совсем не учат, зато ими прекрасно владеют умелые кисэн. Вот и начертанное на обложке имя знакомо Чо Сон: прошлые сочинения известного философа и дипломата Пак Чи Вона она уже читала, но это – совсем новое, и краска на его страницах еще свежа.  
– Так удивительно, – говорит она тихо и гладит кончиками пальцев плотную желтоватую бумагу, – что вы принесли ее мне. Мужчины нашей страны обычно слишком ревностно сохраняют знания только для себя, но вы… Примите мою признательность, молодой господин, это поистине ценный дар.  
– Я увидел тебя такой, какая ты есть, – отвечает Ин Су ровно. – Зачем мне тебя переделывать? 

***

Поначалу Чо Сон не хотела посылать письма тем, с кем прежде делила работу и кров. Мало у кого получается вычеркнуть свое имя из реестра кисэн: стоит это совершенно неприличных денег, ей вот не один год потребовался, чтобы нужную сумму накопить. А большинству так и за всю жизнь не удается. И пусть проводили ее хорошо, но как знать, не с горечью ли они думают теперь о ней?  
Но потом она все же написала той кисэн, что осталась за старшую. И хотя Чо Сон не собиралась слишком много рассказывать о себе – неуместно это, да и жестоко по отношению к тем, кто по-прежнему в кибане – но просто сообщить, что доехала и устроилась благополучно… и новости узнать не помешало бы. И вот сегодня пришел ответ. 

И ей на двух страницах рассказывают, как сокрушаются ее забытые поклонники, как ищут они утешения в вине и женских улыбках. Как весь город судачит о ней и строит предположения, куда же все-таки пропала знаменитая красавица. Как хмурится опальный министр: он-то, в отличие от всех остальных, знает это точно, да только не скажет никому. Кажется, он до последнего не верил, что Ха Ин Су и впрямь уедет, забрав с собой так долго служившую его отцу женщину. Прежде глава семьи еще мог бы попытаться запретить родительской властью, но не теперь, когда ему – и это страшный секрет! – намекнули: не следует вмешиваться в жизнь наследника рода. Пускай строит свою судьбу, пусть живет и работает так, как считает правильным. И время покажет, получит ли семья Ха его усилиями высочайшее королевское прощение.  
А еще – самое важное и ожидаемо ранящее обнаруживается в последних строках. Написанные мелким изящным почерком иероглифы безжалостны: Ким Юн Хи вышла замуж.

Едва ли кто способен влюбиться так же наивно и безрассудно, как поверившая в возможность свободы и счастья кисэн. Никто из восторженных поклонников прежде не задевал ее сердца – оно, глупое, само потянулось к тому, кого она считала добрым и благородным юношей. Ну кто вот мог предположить, что за обликом студента Сонгюнгвана скрывается девица? И мечта Чо Сон жить своим домом и быть вместе с любимым мужчиной – пусть не женой, но хотя бы просто принимать его у себя – разлетелась вдребезги. И это было больно – осознавать, что все это время она любила не реального человека, а придуманный образ: Юн Хи и впрямь была замечательной девушкой, но вовсе не о ней настоящей грезила очарованная кисэн…

Глубоко вздохнув, Чо Сон подносит листок к пламени свечи. Смотрит, как обугливаются края, как послание начинает тлеть и, в конце концов, рассыпается пеплом.  
В книге ее судьбы еще достаточно страниц. Пора уже перевернуть эту, неудачно написанную, и жить дальше – здесь и сейчас. 

***

Чо Сон нынешним вечером необычно тиха и рассеянна, Ин Су замечает это сразу. Нет, она привычно делит с ним трапезу и расспрашивает, как прошел день. И слушает внимательно, и ответы ее уместны. Но все же – и это чувствуется до болезненности остро – какая-то часть ее мыслей явно не здесь. И Ха Ин Су, в общем-то, догадывается о причине.  
– Ваша почта на столе, молодой господин, – сказала ему выглянувшая из кухни служанка, когда он вернулся со службы. – Было еще письмо госпоже, но она сама забрала его.  
Перепиской Чо Сон не увлекается, но одно послание в столицу она недавно отправила, это он помнит. Вероятно, ей ответили, и ему даже читать не надо, чтобы понять: там были какие-то новости о ее несостоявшейся любви. Ну а что еще могло бы так обеспокоить эту женщину? И вечер – впервые с тех пор, как они приехали сюда – получается неуловимо тягостным, и он сам предлагает завершить его пораньше. 

Чо Сон, как всегда, отправляется в купальню первой: вода остывает быстро, а она любит горячую. Ему же, напротив, не повредит остудить голову. Хотя заходить в купальню ему до сих пор сложно: сразу вспоминается та ночь, когда он так неудачно – ну, или удачно, это же с какой стороны посмотреть, – столкнулся здесь с Чо Сон. Воспоминание отзывается… ожидаемо, и Ха Ин Су, чуть поморщившись, плещет на себя прохладную воду. Ну хватит уже, не мальчишка ведь, в конце-то концов…

Вернувшись в комнату, он садится на постель. Устало роняет руки на колени.  
Он помнит, что сказал Чо Сон в их первый же день в этом доме. «Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне, но я не переступлю твой порог, если ты не позовешь». И держал слово, хотя – видит небо! – иногда это было невыносимо сложно. В ту памятную ночь так и вовсе – еле справился с собой. Но он ведь не лгал, когда говорил, что взятое против воли ему без надобности. То, что раньше было лишь желанием тела, превратилось со временем в стремление сердца, и с этой женщиной ему хочется делить не только постель, но и жизнь. А такое не получишь силой.  
Сейчас она, по крайней мере, живет рядом с ним и под его защитой. И, кажется, привыкла к этому. И даже, наверное, научилась уже ему доверять. Может, если и не любовь, то хотя бы это ставшее привычным доверие когда-нибудь приведет ее к нему.  
…И то ли небо все-таки прислушалось, то ли просто срок пришел, а то ли… ох, да кто вообще возьмется разбирать загадочные женские мысли? Но дверь чуть слышно открывается, и Ха Ин Су поднимает голову – и воздух словно застывает у него в горле: неужели… наконец-то?

…Он выглядит уставшим, и в первый миг Чо Сон думает даже, что зря явилась именно сегодня. Но потом мужчина вскидывает голову, видит ее – и сумасшедшая смесь растерянности и надежды вспыхивает в его взгляде. Он пытается подняться навстречу ей, но Чо Сон уже сама подходит к нему, аккуратно опускается рядом.  
– Вы сказали, что я могу прийти к вам, – говорит она просто. – Я пришла.  
– Ты уверена? – мгновенно севшим голосом спрашивает Ин Су. – Если ты… я же просто не смогу отпустить тебя.  
Вместо ответа она молча развязывает ленту, что удерживает на ней нижнее платье.

Одно почти неуловимое движение – и белоснежная ткань стекает с ее плеч и открывает его глазам ее высокую грудь с маленькими темными навершиями. Ха Ин Су, задохнувшись на миг от восторга, замирает, глядя на них, а потом склоняется и ловит губами одно, и сразу же другое – чтобы не обидно было. И откидывает дальше тонкое полотно с ее пока еще сомкнутых бедер, и укладывает Чо Сон на расшитое шелком одеяло. Спускается поцелуями по ее животу, трогает короткие завитки. 

Так необычно и так странно: ее тело знакомо с мужскими желаниями, но это первый раз, кажется, когда удовольствие стремятся доставить ей. И она доверяется ему и послушно разводит колени, позволяя ему видеть ее – такой: обнаженной, беззащитно открытой. И Ха Ин Су, коротко лизнув пальцы, прикасается ими там, где уже горячо и влажно, и Чо Сон, тихо ахнув, выгибается, впускает их глубже. И мужчина со стоном утыкается ей в шею, целует жадно, чуть прикусывая кожу. Так хорошо, так правильно – будет еще время для неторопливой нежности, но только не сейчас, нет. И она обнимает его плечи, цепляется за них, оставляя царапины, и шепчет еле слышно – «Пожалуйста…» – едва осознавая, о чем говорит. И он обхватывает ее лицо ладонью, всматривается в глаза – и просит хрипло, на выдохе: назови меня по имени; скажи это вслух. Так нельзя, так неприлично, но бесстыдное «Ха Ин Су, прошу тебя…» слетает с ее губ, и он стискивает ее в объятиях, и вжимает в постель всей своей тяжестью, словно желая оказаться еще ближе к ней. И твердая мужская плоть соединяет их тела, и дыхание становится общим, и два сердца бьются вместе.  
И весь мир теперь уже – один на двоих.

***

Днем господин чиновник шестого ранга Ха Ин Су не позволяет себе лишний раз вспоминать о женщине, что живет в его доме. Ну потому что на службе надо думать о делах государственных, а не смотреть в окно с глупой улыбкой на лице. Да и одежда немедленно становится тесной в неудобно сказать каком месте, и это тоже изрядно отвлекает от рабочих размышлений. И молодой господин Ха старательно сдерживает неподобающие порывы, и после службы тоже шествует домой неспешно, и потом привычно делит с этой женщиной вечернюю трапезу и рассказывает, как прошел его день. И она по-прежнему уходит в купальню первой, и он ждет ее возвращения, чтобы после самому пойти освежиться.  
Только теперь в тот час, когда на землю спускается ночная тьма, в его жизни больше нет места одиночеству.

***

Взрослые кисэн – не невинные девы из благородных семейств, им случается делить ложе с мужчинами. Но у самой знаменитой столичной красавицы не было нужды делать это часто, а потому и уберечься от последствий было не так уж и сложно. Зато в этой новой жизни, понимает однажды утром Чо Сон, внимания молодого господина Ха ей доставалось так много, что результат не заставил себя ждать.  
Она не спешит признаваться сразу: надо же сначала удостовериться. Но приведенная служанкой повитуха подтверждает подозрения. И Чо Сон становится не то чтобы страшно – Ха Ин Су не бросит их, это понятно – но беспокойно. До сих пор глава семьи Ха не вмешивался, полагая, что его сын помнит, с кем аристократу его ранга допустимо создавать семью, а с кем – категорически нет. На кисэн, даже бывших, благородные господа не женятся – слишком низкое это сословие. И уж наверное у опального министра хватает планов, связанных с женитьбой наследника: раз уж сам угодил в немилость, так хоть выгодным союзом для сына часть влияния вернуть. Вот только никому не понравится наличие у жениха старшего ребенка, пусть и всего лишь от наложницы…

Рассказать она, впрочем, не успевает: Ха Ин Су задает вопрос сам.  
– У нас очень внимательные и разговорчивые соседи, – сообщает он словно между делом. – Сегодня меня спросили, можно ли поздравить с ожидающимся прибавлением, раз уж повитуха в дом наведалась…  
– Похоже, – со вздохом отвечает Чо Сон, – я была недостаточно осторожна.  
– Тебя это печалит? – остро глянув на нее, спрашивает Ин Су.  
– Я опасаюсь, что это опечалит вас, – опустив глаза, откликается она. – Вашей семье не понравится, если старшее дитя появится не от законной супруги.  
– Ты больше не кисэн, – мягко коснувшись ее щеки, говорит он. – Если родится дочь, ее не отнимут у тебя и не отдадут в кибан. Если же будет мальчик, никто не помешает мне растить его как старшего сына, пусть и без права наследовать. Закон не позволит мне взять тебя в жены, но я признаю тебя и ребенка, не волнуйся об этом.  
Чо Сон поднимает взгляд, и странная смесь горечи и неуверенной надежды плещется в нем. И Ха Ин Су, выдохнув сквозь зубы, притягивает ее к себе, утыкается лицом в гладкие как шелк волосы.  
– Ваш отец рассердится, – произносит она шепотом, обнимая его в ответ. Ха Ин Су хмыкает тихо, прижимает ее крепче.  
– Я уже пошел против его воли, когда забрал тебя, помнишь? Законы, традиции, одобрение общества – да ну их всех к квисинам. Я никогда и ни за что не откажусь от тебя.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания:**  
>  1\. Выражение «снять шелковый наряд» имеет значение «подать в отставку».  
> 2\. Квисины – демоны в корейской мифологии.  
> 3\. У ребенка наложницы было гораздо меньше прав, чем у того, кто был рожден официальной женой, особенно в части наследования имущества. Рассчитывать на высокие должности сыновья наложниц тоже, как правило, не могли. Хотя на практике-то даже в королевской семье случалось всякое (у жены могло не быть своих детей, например), но в целом к таким «не совсем законным» отпрыскам часто относились довольно пренебрежительно.


End file.
